Luna
by FallenDarkAngel2
Summary: Luna knew the Sohma's for a long time but left. 7 yrs later they meet Tohru Honda but what happens if Luna came back! Sorry suck at summaries! Read and review please! xOC and occ!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket! Read and Review Please!**

**AN: This chapter is just the introduction of my new character Luna and who she is. So read so you can understand my story. IT also tells how she is close to each member of the zodiac including Kyo.**

Akito was 6 years old when he met Luna. She was 2 years younger than him and although she was not a member of the zodiac he let her be in their "bond". Akito liked her because she accepted him when his father died. She knew their curse but wasn't bothered by it. When she was 9 she met Shigure, Hatori, Kruno and Ayame. Later on she met Yuki (who is one of the closest people to her). Luna was also given to Akito for money because Luna is cursed too but has a different curse. She is cursed with a special power to control the water. Its not a big deal but her mother disagreed she considered her child as a freak and thus was given to Akito. When she was 10 she met the rest of the zodiac members. Each of them felt close to her because she made them feel special and helped them when no one else could. One day she found out about the cat, Kyo. She asked Akito about him and knowing her she wanted to meet him. Akito didn't want to let her meet him but he couldn't say no to her so indeed she met him. The first day she met him she saw his true form but it didn't seem to bother her. So they too became very close to each other. Everything was going fine but one day she got bad news. Her parents died on their way to America and she had to go take care of her 2 younger brothers even though she was 12. The day she left was like a funeral and Akito became an evil twisted person. Luna knew because she still kept in contact with Kagura.

5 years past and the Sohma's met Tohru Honda. They liked her because Tohru was like Luna. Except Akito who thought she was going to take the special place of Luna and that everyone would prefer her over Luna. No one wanted to say anything but they all missed Luna so badly.

**AN: O.k so the introduction is over! Now for the story to begin. Yeah I forgot to say that we don't meet Luna until chapter 3. but don't worry cause the next chapters are short.**


	2. Luna chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Furba or any characters. So read and Review Please! **

**AN: This is the first chapter of the story and we don't meet Luna till chapter 3 but don't worry the chapters are very short!**

"Good morning Yuki!" Said Tohru as she was preparing breakfast. Yuki smiled at her and they were having a very "good" moment but Kyo came in and ruined it.

"Good morning Kyo!" Tohru said setting the table. Kyo turned his attention to her.

"Morning. Oh yeah Shigure said he was going out and he'll be back later."

"Oh o.k." They sat down and ate breakfast. "Here you go Yuki." Tohru said handing him his juice.

"Thank you Luna." Yuki said. As soon as Kyo heard him he stared at Yuki, who froze.

"Uh…I'm sorry Tohru for calling you Luna." She nodded and Kyo continued to star at him.

"What do you want you stupid cat?"

"Why did you call her Luna? It's been 7 years and you've never said anything close to her."

"I know that. I don't know why I said it just shut up." Tohru was just wondering who they were talking about but didn't want to say anything.

Yuki's POV

'Why did I say her name? I've never said anything about her or even mention her name. I miss her but its not like I said her name because I miss her too much.' I paced around my room thinking when I heard a knock on my door.

"Yuki, Are you alright?" Tohru asked from the other side. I opened the door.

"Yes I'm alright. And sorry I called you Luna." She smiled at me and then that stupid cat came.

"So why did you say Luna?" He asked.

"I already told you I don't know." He rolled his eyes and went to his room.

"Um…Yuki, if you don't mind me asking, who is Luna?"

"Oh, she's a childhood friend. Kyo and I were very close to her but she left 7 years ago to America and we haven't seen her since then. But Kagura still keep in contact with her." She smiled and then left. I spent almost all the day thinking about the memories I had with her.

**Kagura's House**

Kagura and Haru were in the living room when they got a phone call.

" Hello." Kagura said. For a while the voice on the other end talked and Kagura stayed silent. Then all of the sudden she screamed of excitement and made Haru run to her.

"Really! That's great! I'll tell him and we'll see you tomorrow!" Haru saw her hang up the phone.

"What's wrong?"

"Haru do you remember Luna?" Haru eyes widen.

"Yes, of course I remember her. She's like a big sister to me."

"Well, that was her on the phone and she told me that she is coming back to live here again!"

"Really?! That's good news. Come one we have to go tell every one." Haru was so happy. It's like being united with your long lost sister.

"You go tell them I have to tell Akito first." Kagura said. Haru nodded and they went their separate ways. She knocked on his door.

"…Akito. I have to speak with you." She said nervously. HE was sitting by the window and then he turned his head towards her.

"What is it? It better be important." She closed the door and stepped forward.

"It's about Luna." His (yes he's a girl in my story!) eyes widen at the sound of her name.

"What about her?"

"Well she called and said she was coming back to live with us and she was wondering if she could stay here."

"Of course she can! You have to make sure her arrival is safe and tell Hatori to prepare the gust room." She nodded before leaving. 'God am I relived to get out of that place!' she thought as she bumped in to Haru.

"Did Akito hurt you?" Haru asked.

"No, I'm fine. Did you tell everyone?"

"Yeah but I still need to tell Yuki and the rest that live with Shigure."

"I'll go tell them. Oh and Haru tell Hatori to prepare the guest room." He nodded and she left.

Yuki and Kyo were telling Tohru about Luna when they were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Hello Kagura!" Tohru said.

"Hey Tohru. Are the guys home?"

"Yeah there in they living room. You could go in there if you want I have to go do the dishes." She nodded and went inside.

"Yuki! Kyo!" She called. They turned their attention to her. Kyo was about to run but Yuki tripped him.

"Kyo!" She said hugging him.

"Hello Kagura." Yuki said.

"Hi Yuki! Oh guess what? It's about Luna. She called and said she coming tomorrow!" Yuki felt his heart skip a beat and Kyo was filled with joy.

"Where is she staying?" Kyo asked, still in Kagura's hold.

"Akito said she was staying with him. Well I have to go! Bye love!" She said skipping out happily. Tohru heard about it after she left. Although she didn't know Luna she was still happy she was coming. So they waited eagerly for her arrival tomorrow.

O .k this chapter really sucked but I don't care just had to get it out. So now this chapter is over and review please…or not…no you have to jk lol!


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: We get to meet Luna in this chapter. Read & Review Please! By the way this chapter also sucks but I think it's better than the 1****st**** one so yeah…read or not still review! That made no sense but whatever. **

Chapter 3

The next morning Akito order for all the Sohmas (insiders) to be when she arrives. Which means Tohru was not allowed to go but she didn't mind.

The airport

Kagura, Haru and Hatori went to go pick her up at the airport. They waited and waited but soon enough her plain cam. Luna got her bags and looked for Kagura. Haru spotted her and quietly approached her. He stood behind her and covered her eyes.

"Guess who?" He said as a smile formed on her lips.

"Um…Haru." She turned around and hugged him.

"I've missed your hugs." He said. Kagura and Hatori saw them and walked over.

"Kagura!" Luna cheered before hugging her. Then she hugged Hatori. Soon they were on there way home.

"Luna you changed so much." Kagura said referring to her long black hair and pale skin.

"I know you too. You've changed a lot I'm surprised you don't have a boyfriend."

"Nah. I don't want one…right now." They laughed and continued their chat all the way home. When they got there Luna was crowded by hugs from everyone. She saw everyone except Yuki, Kyo and Shigure who were still one their way. Soon almost everyone left. The only people who were there was Momiji (who wouldn't stop hugging her), Kagura, Kisa and Hiro. She wanted to be with all of them but she mainly wanted to see Akito who refused to come out of his room. So she just went out for some fresh air when she heard Kyo yelling at Yuki. She smiled and called them.

"Don't' they ever stop fighting?" She asked herself as she waved to them. They ran towards her pushing and shoving. Yuki, being so much stronger, pushed him down and got to her first.

" Wow Yuki you can still beat Kyo shocker." She said sarcastically. He nodded as they watched Kyo run so fast he couldn't stop in time so he fell on Luna.

"OW." She said quietly so no one could hear.

"You stupid cat! Not even 5 minuets and you already hurt her." Yuki said glaring at Kyo.

"Shut up you damn rat! It's your fault for pushing me anyways!" Kyo hissed.

"Are you guys going to keep fighting or are you going to shut up and give me a hug?" She said still on the floor. Yuki smiled and helped her up.

"Stupid cat you could've at least helped her up but then again your too stupid for that too."

"Shut the hell up you damn rat!"

"Yuki, Kyo is no stupid cat."

"You see she likes me better you damn rat." Kyo said gloating as Yuki glared at him.

"Uh! Kyo, Yuki's not a damn rat! He's a cute rat." She said as she hugged Yuki.

"Whatever." Kyo mumbled. She smiled at him and gave him a hug too.

"By the way, where's Shigure?"

"I don't know we left him behind a long time ago." They shrugged and went inside.

**Shigure Pov**

'Oh how cruel of Kyo and Yuki to ditch me like this. I think I'm lost. Oh dear god they're just plain mean to me.' I walked on thinking about…High School Girls!

**Back with everyone else**

As they sat down and ate Hatori walks in.

"Um. Luna Akito wants to see you." Luna smiled and nodded. She really did miss him (Yes Akito is a boy in my story.) She gently knocked on his door and went into the dark and cold room.

"A-Akito? I-It's me Luna." She shut the door and walked in.

" Ah yes Luna." He said stepping into the light. Her eyes sparkled up with joy. She ran to im and hugged him.

"Oh Akito I've missed you so much!" She said letting him go.

"Yes it has been a while." They talked for a while until she brought up a cretin someone's name.

"Um Akito, there's this girl Tohru Honda who is she? Everyone seems to adore her."

"That girl is nothing but a disgrace to the world! She thinks she can make any worries disappear!"

"Why do you hate her so much? She seems nice, I mean from what I've heard."

"NO! Don't be hr friend please! She wants to take everyone away from me! She wants everyone to love her and hate me! And it's already working cuase everyone already hates me!" Akito walked towards Luna.

"Promise me you'll help me destroy her." Akito said placing his hands on her cheek.

"D-Destroy?" Luna was confused.

"Please, help me. I don't want to lose any of them and not you too please help me destroy her!" Akito begged. Luna didn't know what to do. She would never do something like that but Akito was her best friend. She couldn't let Tohru be so cruel to him.

"Alright Akito. I will help but if 'm going to do this I have to know where she lives."

"She lives with Shigure, Yuki and Kyo."

"What?! No way! Akito if you want me to destroy her I have to live with them too."

"O.k. I'll tell them." They smiled and talked of her.

**O.k! I'm done! So yeah Akito is telling her lies about Tohru so Luna could help him destroy her! Review Please! I'll update some day cause I got skool and other things!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi!!! It's me again! So here is another chapter and I hate Tohru! Tohru ****must**** die!!! Srry Tohru fan but whatever that's the truth! And I hate her!!! I already said that like thousands of time…oh well! Any ways she's so optimistic and I'm pessimistic! Now I'm done talking so jst read and review!!!**

Meeting Tohru

Yuki and Luna were talking outside when Tohru came back with the groceries and a big smile. Luna glared at her as she approached the house.

"Is that her?" She asked Yuki.

"Yeah. Don't worry I'm sure you'll like her." Luna stayed silent as Tohru was now standing besides them.

"Oh hi! You must be Luna! I'm Tohru Honda, I live here with the Sohma's!" Tohru said cheerfully. 'Wow she is so…happy no way' Luna thought as she just continued to glare at her.

"You o.k?" Tohru asked. Luna rolled her eyes at her and turned away.

"Uh, um I-I'll go put the groceries away." Tohru said walking away. Yuki turned to Luna confused.

"I know that look, you don't like her do you."

"…" She looked away.

"Why don't you like her? She's really nice."

"Do I have to like her?! What if I don't?" She hissed at him.

"Well you don't have to but it'd be nice if you did." Yuk said leaving inside as Kyo came out.

"Hey." Kyo said.

"Hi…I'm bored."

"Want to go out for a walk?" He said not looking at her.

"Sure! Let's invite Yuki!" Kyo oddly agreed but it wouldn't matter if he had said no cause she still would've invited him. Luna searched for him and found him outside with Tohru.

"Hey Yuki." She said walking towards him.

"Yeah?" Yuki said putting the hose down cause he was planting.

"Want to go for a walk with Kyo and me?"

"Sure but lets invite Tohru." Luna rolled her eyes at him.

"Luna try to befriend her, please for me."

"Fine we'll invite her." He smiled at her and led her to Tohru, who was helping Yuki plant. Luna saw the hose running and tried to use her powers to control it to splash Tohru but unfortunately Yuki saw her and stopped her.

"Come on Luna, you said you'd befriend her."

"I said it but made no promise!" She smiled at him and went to Tohru.

"Yo Tohru wan to take a walk with us?" Tohru smiled happily and nodded. Kyo and Yuki were so busy talking to Luna that they left out Tohru but she didn't mind she just wanted them to be happy.

"Oh did I tell you that I learned I could control they weather to, well I could only make it rain that's all." She said.

"Yeah right you can't do something like that." Kyo said smirking at her.

"Can to! I can so do it and you know what I can prove it!" Luna clenched her fingers tight and soon gray clouds filled the sky as it began to rain. Kyo hissed at the rain.

"See I can so make it rain." Luna said bragging.

"Yeah but now stop it!" Kyo said.

"Uh, yeah funny story I can't do that teehee." He smacked her lightly and Yuki sent him flying…again.

"So Luna you're cursed too! That's amazing…" Luna cut her off as she walked over to her while the guys fought.

"Shut up will you! You're so annoying! Do you think I'd actually be friends with a moron like you?" Luna said glaring at her. She catched up with Kyo and Yuki who were fighting. They went back and changed. Tohru and Yuki were the first ones to come downstairs. Yuki noticed that Tohru had stayed silent and looked sad.

"Miss Honda are you alright?" Yuki asked concerned.

"Oh um, no not really. It's just…I'm sorry maybe you don't want to here it! I'm sorry!" Tohru said spazing out again.

"No it's alright so what's wrong?"

"Well, um Luna I-I don't know if she hates me and I'm just not sure if she wants to be my friend."

"Well maybe she just needs to know you a little better."

"Your right! I just need to try harder!" Tohru said so determent Yuki was about to respond but Kyo and Luna came down. Yuki grabbed Luna's arm and pulled her away.

"Luna I need to talk to you." Yuki said.

"Yeah I know I figured that out when you pulled me away." She smiled. "So what?" She said.

"It's Tohru she thinks you hate her and I know you don't." Luna stayed silent.

"Is this all we're ever going to talk about?"

"N I also wanted to say, welcome back Luna." She smiled at him and hugged (awww!).

"Yuki, what do you think of Tohru?" She asked. Yuki starred at her for a while.

"Um I think she's really nice and she's o.k why?"

"Oh nothing I just wanted to know that's all." Luna just smiled at him.

"Promise me that you'll be or a least try to be nice to Tohru."

"Uh…I'm not sure I can be nice but I'll try." Yuki smiled at her and went inside as Kyo came out (that happened for the 2nd time). Kyo sat down next to her.

"So how come you don't like Tohru?" Kyo asked. Luna looked at him confused but then realized he must have eavesdrops.

"Kyo you were eavesdropping weren't you?" He smirked at her and nodded.

"Your so full of it!" She said as she played punching him.

"I want you to be a kitty so transform!" Luna said childish.

"I can't your cursed too dumass."

"But Tohru isn't!" She dragged Kyo to Tohru and pushed him to her causing her to fall. POOF! Kyo was now a cute kitty. She picked him up and just left Tohru on the ground.

"Aww! Your so cute Kyo!"

"Luna!"

"Kyo, I like it when you're a cute kitty." She said embracing him tightly.

"Luna. Can't. Breathe Need. Air." Kyo said going from orange to purple.

"Sorry! I'll get you your cloth so you can change. Be right back!" She got his clothes and went inside leaving him to change. She bumped into Tohru. She glared at her for a moment then left but Tohru stopped her.

"Wait, um, Luna can I ask you something?" Tohru said nervously.

"What now?" Luna said sassy.

"Um, I just wanted to know if you hated me." She said looking down.

"What kind of a question is that?!" She hissed at her.

"S-sorry! I just wanted to…" Before Tohru could even finish her sentence Luna had left her. 'Mom, I really think she does hate me. But I don't know.' Tohru thought looking down sadly.

"You o.k?" Haru said coming in the house.

"Oh! Haru you scared! So what brings you here?" Tohru asked.

"Uh, I came to look for Luna. She here?" Haru said looking around.

"Yeah she's upstairs in her room I think." Haru nodded and went to her room. He knocked on her doo.

"Haru?" Luna said standing next to him. He jumped at the sound of her voice.

"Thought you were in there." He said.

"No I'm right here. So what's wrong?"

"Akito wants to see you he said to see him before the day is over." She nodded.

"I think I'll go now. Tell everyone I'll be home later k?" He nodded and went into Yuki's room (Don't ask why, he just did.).

**Luna's POV**

'I wonder why Akito wants to see me? He doesn't really call me often unless it's important but if it were he wouldn't have sent Haru he'd send Hatori. Well whatever it is I bet it has something to do with that Tohru girl.' I walked to the Sham Estate quickly. I bumped into Momiji who was coming home from his violin classes.

"Luna! It's been so long since I saw you!" Momiji exclaimed.

"Yes it has been a while." 'God Momiji is so cute and adorable!' I thought smiling at him.

"So you're here to see Akito right?"  
"Yeah how'd you know?"

" Haru told me when he dropped me off at my class." I nodded.

"Come on! I'll show you a quicker way to get in!" Momiji dragged me to behind the bushes and showed me the way his little sister went to see him. It's really sad what his mom did to him. If my child were cursed I'd love it the same.

"Well there you are! I'll see you later k?" I nodded and watched as he disappeared. I entered his room (again if you didn't know, Akito is a guy in my story).

"A-Akito, I'm here." I said going to the center of the room. I saw him sitting by the window. He turned to be and I bowed.

" Luna you're the only one in this world that doesn't have to bow to me." I nodded. 'Wow I never thought I was that special. I'm not to get conceited like Honda.'

"So what did you want to see me?"

"I wanted to tell you that I have decide to erase Tohru's memories." Akito yelled.

"No you can't!" I yelled.

"What? Are you taking her side too?!"

"No but I…don't you think she deserves to be punished for making you suffer and for making everyone hate you?"

"…You are right! Luna take care of making her suffer I have another idea in mind." I nodded and smiled evilly.

"You may leave now." He said. I walked out with an evil grin on my face. 'Oh Tohru you have no clue what your going to get. You should have never made Akito sad!'


End file.
